


Building Bridges

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being locked in a cell overnight gives Audrey and Emma a chance to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Bridges

“How much longer are they going to keep us here?” Emma banged her fist against the wall in frustration and then put her head in her hands when some asshole in the next cell banged back.

“I know I’m the last person you want to be stuck in here with right now,” Audrey began, but Emma cut her off. “It’s not you. I don’t want to be stuck in here at all. Brooke needs – me right now,” and Audrey heard the pause and knew that Emma had been about to say “Brooke needs us”, but had them remembered that Audrey had brought Piper to Lakewood and therefore Brooke might not want to see her right now.

“And Noah needs me,” Audrey said instead. “He’s stuck there alone in the hospital, missing Zoe, got no one to talk to.”

“And whoever really killed Brooke’s dad, and Jake, and Zoe, they’re still out there and the Sheriff is wasting time on us.” Emma made as if to bang her fist on the wall again, but Audrey caught her by the hand before she could.

“Actually, there’s a part of me that’s glad we’re here, because it gives us the chance to talk.”

“I know we need to,” Emma began, “but it’s been so hard to know what to say to you right now. That letter, with everything you said about me, I don’t know how to respond to it. You could have just talked to me, Audrey.”

“You wouldn’t have listened if I had,” Audrey replied. “You were always off with Nina, and Brooke, and Riley, and you never had time for me any more. You wouldn’t take my calls, you’d look right through me as though I wasn’t there. You weren’t the same person I used to be able to talk for hours with, who understood me. Suddenly you cared about stupid shit like prom, about what you’d wear. There was a time when we’d have spent that night hanging out, and all of a sudden it was all about whether Pretty Boy Belmont would have liked what you were wearing, and whether the band would play your stupid song. What Noah said about how Zoe spoke his language, that was true, even I could see it. But with us, it got so that it sometimes felt like one of us was speaking Chinese.”

“But that’s not at all how I remember it,” Emma interrupted. “I’d tried to include you, but you never wanted to know. Sure, Nina could be hard to take sometimes, but I always tried to tell you that Brooke and Riley and Jake and Will weren’t as bad as you thought. I remember trying to invite you along and you’d just sit there ignoring everyone. And there was my birthday party in sophomore year, I really wanted you there, but you just never showed up and I didn’t understand why. It looked to me like you didn’t even want to be friends with me any more.”

“Your birthday party?” Audrey snapped. “You mean that pool party where Nina pushed me in fully clothed, shouted out to everyone to come look at my wet T-shirt and got Tyler to film the whole thing? The one where Jake and Will stood around and laughed? That party?”

Emma frowned. “Wait, what? You were there? Nina did that? I never even knew that.”

“Which is kind of the point I was trying to make. You didn’t know. The Emma that I loved back then would have known.”

“Audrey, if I had known that at the time, Nina and Tyler would have been right out of there and I would have gone after you and brought you back. I wouldn’t have stood for that.”

“Except I didn’t realise that at the time. I thought you would have sided with them, and that hurt, Emma. That was the moment when…”

Emma finished her sentence. “When you decided to contact Piper.”

“You know, every day I wish I could turn back the clock, turn off her stupid podcast and never make contact with her. Or at the very least, have handled it differently. I didn’t know straight away that she was your sister. Once I did know, the reason I didn’t tell you was because I thought it would be better coming from her, and what I didn’t get to tell you before was that I was trying to talk to her, convince her to tell you herself, and she said she was going to when it was a better moment. I really didn’t believe that she was the killer at that time. Like I told you, she was with me when Rachel was killed, so as far as I was concerned, it had to be someone else. But please believe me, I didn’t shoot her to stop her telling you that I brought her here. I shot her to save you. And I never meant for you to find out any of it the way you did. Noah never meant to record it, I never meant for it to be sent to you before I had chance to tell you myself, as I was going to. And there’s actually a part of me that’s glad we’re stuck here, because now I’m getting the chance to say all this stuff to you that I might not have otherwise.”

“I have to say, it’s a lot to take in,” Emma replied. “Now that you’ve said that you thought it should come from Piper, I can see where you were coming from, and while I still think you should have told me earlier, I understand better now why you didn’t. And as for what you said to me before about me breaking your heart, and what you just told me about Nina and the party, it’s all stuff I feel like I should have known, so that’s on me, and I shouldn’t have been so hard on you without accepting my own responsibility there. That letter I just saw, well, it was hard to read…”

“And I shouldn’t have written all that.” Audrey admitted. 

“Maybe we should start again,” Emma suggested. “Be more honest with each other. Maybe we’ll never get back to quite how we were before, but we can try.”

“I’d like that very much.” Audrey answered. But she knew she was already breaking that, because she knew now wasn’t the time to tell Emma that she still did have feelings for her, always had even back when she was with Rachel if she was honest, and a part of her still hoped that there could be a chance for them. She wouldn’t say it tonight. But given time, when they had built their bridges, maybe then Audrey could come clean, and maybe there would be a future for them.


End file.
